


Pink + White

by njostn



Series: Blonde [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epilogue, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, POV Andrew Minyard, Protective Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njostn/pseuds/njostn
Summary: Andrew Minyard was okay. He had Neil and he was happy. Neil had gotten back on the court and Andrew loved to see him happy, even if he hated exy. Exy was Neil's future, he knew. And Andrew's was... Well, he wasn't sure yet. Andrew's future was with Neil.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Blonde [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615444
Kudos: 125





	1. if the sky is pink and white

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't feel like i was done with this universe. i wanted to do more, i wanted to connect things together. i had unfinished business and i'm fixing it. thank you for reading :)

When Andrew Minyard first saw Neil Josten play on an exy court in an actual match, he knew he had found something special. Neil was a firecracker, a flame that would never go out. Until he did.

Andrew watched as his body fell to the ground, a bone-rattling _crack_ as his racquet hit the ground, Neil’s arms limp. Andrew was the first to his side, ignoring the shouts of everyone around him. He held his unconscious body close, protecting him from that dumbass number 12. He reached for Neil’s wrist slowly, not breathing. He felt Neil’s pulse under his fingertips and the blood rushing through his ears quieted. Neil was alive.

With a surge of energy, Andrew lifted to his feet and carried Neil to the court door that Kevin had just unlocked. It was deathly silent until Neil started to move against his arms. His eyelids fluttered open before he winced and shut them again. “You’re okay, but we’re going home now.”

Andrew stopped thinking. He walked to his car, gently set Neil in the passenger seat, and drove. He drove for two hours. Traffic might have been a problem, but he couldn’t remember. Time was nothing but a construct. 

Andrew carried Neil up the front steps and through the house to the upstairs bedroom the two shared. It was strange, being so domestic with someone. Having joint ownership of something so permanent.

Andrew pulled up a chair, letting himself rest. He closed his eyes and let Neil’s breathing steady his own, his hand encasing Neil’s. 

Andrew jostled awake, his hand tensing as he realized he couldn’t feel Neil. He looked up and sighed. Neil had shifted, sitting up with his head against the wall. He opened his eyes and gave a weak smile, “Hey, sunshine.”

Andrew had gotten used to the affectionate (or not-so) nicknames. “How are you feeling?” 

Neil grimaced, “Sore and tired. Can I have some aspirin?”

Andrew nodded, walking to the bathroom across the hall. He stared at his reflection in the mirror as he stretched, back popping. He pulled out the pill bottle, took two out, and walked back to where Neil was waiting. He handed him the pills and grabbed the glass from the bedside table, watching as Neil drank gratefully.

“Go to sleep, I’ll check on you soon.” Neil nodded his head and turned so his back was to Andrew, curling into himself as he closed his eyes.

Andrew’s heart gave a small lurch at the sight. He bit his lip as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels and a small glass. He sat at the table in silence. This was shit. He had never been this worried. He couldn’t recall a time with Aaron where he had worried so much, had panicked and dropped everything to be there.

His mind wandered, but he couldn’t help it. 

~ ~ ~

_Neil was sitting, textbook resting on his knees as he scribbled in his purple notebook. His hair was a disaster and his lip was tugged between his teeth. Andrew watched, the content feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He held his caramel latte to his chest and sighed. He was home._

~ ~ ~

_Andrew was walking behind Neil, who was talking and waving his hands rapidly. They were on their way to a local clothing store to help “improve” Neil’s wardrobe. Not that that was possible. If it was, Allison would have done it years prior._

_Neil picked out a pair of skinny jeans that, Andrew had to admit, made his legs look amazing. But then he started looking at shirts, and Andrew had to take over. There were limits on what embarrassment Andrew could handle in public._

_Neil stopped and admired the window of a jewelry store as they walked back to the Maserati, and he hurried to catch up to Andrew, a small grin and eyes glistening. Andrew loved seeing him like that. So happy and hopeful._

~ ~ ~

He poured another drink but didn’t touch it. He walked upstairs and found Neil barely awake. 

“Are you okay?” Andrew asked quietly, and Neil nodded softly. “I’m going to the store to buy some more ice cream. Did you want anything?” 

Neil thought for a moment. “Can you get more popcorn?”

Andrew nodded before giving Neil a bruising kiss. He held Neil’s slender fingers in his own before turning and leaving. 

His mind was bustling as he drove, entertaining all the ideas of his future with Neil.

~ ~ ~

Andrew shuffled from foot to foot as he waited for the jeweler to return. He was finding out if they had rings in Neil and Andrew’s sizes. It was a simple design, gold with winding branches adorning it. Andrew’s was on the inside while Neil’s was on the outside. When he first saw them, he knew he had to get them. They always knew they matched, they complimented each other, so why not get rings that represent that connection?

Andrew let out a quiet sigh as the jeweler came back with two rings and a midnight black velvet box. He quickly paid and left, hand holding the box in his pocket as he walked back to the Maserati. When he was finally able to sit, he took a moment to let himself regain his senses. His heart was beating against his rib cage, and it felt like every beat lurched him forward and backward. He was nervous. Why was he so nervous? 

Andrew started to think then, and that was the worst possible thing he could have done. He let himself conjure up a speech. Was there a certain knee he was supposed to get onto? Was he supposed to make a nice dinner? He couldn’t cook for shit, so that was definitely a no. Plus, Neil would know something was up.

Andrew’s mind wandered back to his junkie, hoping he would be okay with this. They had the unsaid agreement that they were together for as long as they could.

He turned the radio on, flipping through the stations until a familiar song fluttered through the speakers. It was all he needed to regain his confidence and start on the short journey home. 

~ ~ ~


	2. if the ground is black and yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is... really bad. i apologize in advance.

**Chapter Two: every day patches the night up**

“If you wanted to kill me, you should have just done it instead of taking me to dinner first.” 

Andrew scoffed, rolling his eyes. Of course that was Neil’s first thought. Murder.

Neil’s suspicion vanished as soon as he had something else to focus on. Their conversation was meaningless, small comments between chewing. It was so domestic, and Andrew felt the familiar tug at his heart. He stopped eating and stared at Neil, admiring his silver scars, his bright blue eyes and shining red hair. He was absolutely breathtaking, and since the first day Andrew saw him, he had been absolutely fucked. 

They shared dessert, which wasn’t abnormal, but it felt more intimate than usual. Andrew was careful not to stare long. He found it important that he kept his plans a surprise. 

They left the restaurant and walked down the sidewalk, which was bustling with nightlife. There were couples holding hands, people talking rapidly on phones, and those who just wanted to breathe in the night air, doused in the brightness of the city. It was gorgeous, but it was nothing compared to how Neil looked, sharp cheekbones highlighted by the white and blue streetlights, the picture of infatuating. 

They made their way to a local park, hand-in-hand, walking through the winding path underneath dim streetlights and looming oak trees. It was something so simple, yet it would stay engraved in Andrew’s mind. Because of the memories made there, but also because of the hidden beauty, the delicacy of it. 

Andrew held his breath as he slowed his pace,dropping Neil’s hand. He didn’t do regrets, so there was no reason to back out. He knew this is what he wanted, that Neil was his future. 

So when he got down on one knee, he didn’t expect Neil to keep walking. He waited for him to notice, to turn around. He waited to see those surprised baby blues staring at him, hand over his mouth. 

But Neil kept going. And he didn’t turn back. Andrew, cursing the universe, pulled himself to his feet, brushed his knee off, and hurried to catch up to Neil. This just wasn’t his time. There would be a better moment.

~~~

Two weeks had passed, and Andrew was sitting alone in the living room, wondering if maybe he got it all wrong. He eyed his bag in the corner, where the ring box was hidden. He stared for a moment before jumping to his feet. It was spontaneous, he knew, but that’s what Neil and Andrew did best. Their relationship was built off of spontaneity. How Andrew hadn’t seen it before, he wasn’t sure. Maybe the universe deserved some credit after all.

He unzipped the bag, grasped the box, and went to get Neil. No planning. Just letting the moment happen.

He directed Neil to the car, getting into the driver’s seat and making his way, well,  _ somewhere _ . Neil didn’t ask where they were going. He rarely did. 

They stopped at a small diner that Andrew knew for their ice cream. Neil sent him a puzzled look but did not protest. They sat in a corner booth, a perfect view of the city life, the passing cars, and for Neil, the perfect sight of the exits. 

Like a cliché romcom, Andrew and Neil shared ice cream. Andrew brushed his thumb across Neil’s nose, wiping the rogue ice cream away. Their eyes were locked, and Andrew’s other hand reached towards his pocket. He slid to one knee on the floor in a fluid motion, presenting the ring to Neil.

“Neil Abram Josten. The first time I saw you, I knew you were going to be more. I wasn’t supposed to know you. Hell, we should have never been  _ dating _ ,” the word was foreign on his tongue, but he continued. Neil’s blue eyes were wide as he pulled his lip between his index finger and thumb. 

“You always know when I’m having an off day, when I need space, or when all I need is you. The future is a terrifying idea. I didn’t even expect to make it this far,” Andrew took a deep breath. Finishing strong was important, he had read that somewhere.

“You have exy, you have your team. That’s your future, your happiness. But I have you. You are my future, Neil.  _ We  _ are my future. You’re what brings me comfort, the person I can trust to know me. And I want to set that in stone. What do you say? Yes or no?”

Neil chuckled, hand over his mouth, “You still haven’t asked me anything, Drew.”

Andrew didn’t roll his eyes, he didn’t sigh. Instead, he urged his voice not to waver, “Neil, will you marry me?”

“Yes.  _ Of-fucking-course  _ I will. Put it on me.” Neil held out his left hand, and Andrew slid the ring on before brushing his mouth against Neil’s hand, the ring that promised they’d stay together. That it would be them until it wasn’t.

Neil admired it with a small smile. Andrew preferred seeing him this way. So happy and content. It’s how he had felt before deciding he was going to propose. 

Andrew put money on the table and looked towards Neil, who was already looking back. “Staring.”

Neil gave him a toothy grin in response, “I know. Can’t I stare at my  _ Fiancé _ ?”

Andrew wouldn’t admit it, but Neil’s grin was contagious. His smile wasn’t loud, but it was present as he warned, “Don’t push it, junkie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got a one on our quartet!!!!!! so i'm still high off of the euphoria from that so i decided to finally finish writing this!  
> there will be more installments to the blonde series this month.  
> thank you again for reading. it really does mean a lot to me :)  
> and, as always, ben "the rock" leber says hello

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i'll plug my spotify playlists because i'm proud of them.  
> [andrew minyard](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7k85f4UKiglpAzEkQDOKHY?si=Wns06OQvQfaOJrrikS-EGA)  
> [neil josten](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4aocOvlxFj0T8ta2BGUYKa?si=ctzj8b0kThWf4iQFueHIZQ)  
> [andrew & neil](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/67s5AdxtmIfElm9BLdgnPN?si=wTjMdY_1QmCXiqB4dZfHMQ)  
> [kevin day](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0fHuuZifp1FOfqQmAptAIC?si=k4QBKTpxQLudjbFkKBnJRA)  
> they're also on apple music!!  
> [andrew minyard](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/andrew-minyard/pl.u-oZyl4kYsGZyE2l)  
> [neil josten](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/neil-josten/pl.u-8aAVrxeFvPeRAL)  
> [andrew & neil](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/a-m-x-n-j/pl.u-KVXBqZBCL2eMJR)  
> [kevin day](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/kevin-day/pl.u-WabZpLjserk37l)


End file.
